


You Did Well Today

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Minho best boy, Only two, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, hyunjin is kinda shy, or boyfriends if thats what you want, sleepy hwang hyunjin, soft lee minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: He especially liked this time of day for one specific reason.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	You Did Well Today

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 666 (omg)

Minho flopped down on his bed exhausted after a day of promotions. As much as he loved performing on stage with everyone and listening to all of their fans scream and chant along, he enjoyed moments like these. Moments where he could relax for a few hours and not have to worry about what other people thought of him. Just for a few hours. 

It was late so everyone was tired. Performing takes a lot out of everyone in the group so it was normal to see each of them pass out once they hit their beds. He especially liked this time of day for one specific reason. 

“Hyung?” There was a knock on the other side of the door with a soft voice accompanying it. Minho hummed as a reply and listened as the door opened and then just as quick. “Can we cuddle?” 

“Jinnie, you know we can.” Minho laughed fondly and turned his head to look at the younger boy. He was dressed in sweats and one of Chan’s hoodies. He looked so soft for someone who had been dancing and rapping so passionately only an hour or so ago. 

“Just wanted to make sure.” Hyunjin mumbled and played with the drawstrings that hung from the hood. “I know I can be too clingy sometimes.”

“You’re never too clingy.” Minho dismissed and sat up. “Let me take your makeup off.” The older patted the bed upon noticing Hyunjin had neglected doing so. “It won’t be nice if you end up falling asleep with it all on your face.” He commented as he grabbed different products to cleanse Hyunjin’s face with. He knelt down in front of the sleepy boy who just pouted at him.

“I won’t fall asleep.” He denied making Minho scoff. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” That was true. Almost every single time they cuddle, Hyunjin falls asleep. He can’t help it though! Minho is just so warm and plays with his hair so nicely that he just lets himself fall asleep. Hyunjin closed his eyes and sighed softly as Minho gently wiped at his face. The makeup came off fairly easily considering the amount of product that was put on. “You did really well today.” Minho spoke softly as he continued to work. “You always do.” 

“You did well today, too, hyung.” Hyunjin opened his eyes slightly and gave him a lazy smile. Minho laughed and tapped his nose lightly before starting to clean everything up. 

“Get under the covers. Let me change real quickly and then I’ll be there.” Hyunjin nodded and scooted further up the bed so he was leaning against the couple of pillows Minho kept on there. Hyunjin occupied himself by getting underneath the blankets and then staring up at the ceiling. Making out different patterns whether they were actually there or not, he had no clue. Minho looked over once he had slipped a shirt over his head and smiled. He quietly made his way over and slightly startled the boy when he put his face above his. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Hyunjin said back and gave him a sleepy smile. His eyes threatened to close completely with every blink. Minho giggled and pressed a small kiss to his nose before moving back and getting under his blankets. Hyunjin immediately pressed himself close to the older once he was comfortable and Minho gladly wrapped his arms around him to keep him close. They laid like that in silence for a while before Minho finally spoke. 

“You can sleep, Jinnie. You deserve it.” 

“You deserve sleep, too.” Hyunjin’s words were slightly slurred from how sleepy he was, but Minho understood perfectly. 

“I’ll be close behind you. I promise.” Hyunjin nodded slowly before closing his eyes and resting his head against Minho’s chest. Soon his breathing evened out and he was finally asleep. Minho smiled satisfied and pressed one more kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead before finally closing his own eyes, ready for sleep to take him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D here's something new !! i planned on posting it earlier today, but oh well! i hope you enjoy some hyunho wiritng :( thanks to the small hyunho moments in the skzpurge twt au it made me very soft and i wanted to write something about them :(( so here it is !! comments and kudos are appreciated !! stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
